


Shelter

by LunaStarSeeker



Series: Grumbot Songfic Series [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Gen, Songfic, minor fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStarSeeker/pseuds/LunaStarSeeker
Summary: Mumbo For Mayor
Relationships: Charles | Grian &; Mumbo Jumbo
Series: Grumbot Songfic Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801696
Kudos: 23





	Shelter

_I could never find the right way to tell you  
Have you noticed I've been gone?  
'Cause I left behind the home that you made me  
But I will carry it along_

Grumbot was excited to help, he was built for that purpose after all.  
Plans whirled through his head, computing and coming together.  
He internally grinned as the last peice came together. All they needed now was a budget.

_And it's a long way forward, so trust in me  
I'll give them shelter, like you've done for me  
And I know, I'm not alone, you'll be watching over us  
Until you're gone_

The rain poured down, but that didn't bother the player sitting in Grumbot's palm.  
He chatted aimlessly, about other projects as well as how the election was going.  
It was nice, listening to one of his creaters.   
Grumbot felt warm, understanding that his creaters saw him as more than just a machine.

_When I'm older, I'll be silent beside you  
I know words won't be enough  
And they won't need to know the names on our faces  
But they will carry on for us_

Grumbot was excited to see his dad's reaction to his plan.  
They were reading the book, looking more and more happy until-  
"He said 'Good luck Dads'. We've gone from creators to dads!" Mumbo said, smiling.  
"Really!? Aww!" Grian answered, grinning.

_And it's a long way forward, so trust in me  
I'll give them shelter, like you've done for me  
And I know, I'm not alone, you'll be watching over us  
Until you're gone_

The film studio looked great in his opinion, and from the laughter inside, he could tell his dads loved it too.  
Soon he could hear music as they edited the AD, a pretty catchy tune.  
He glanced over the shopping district, spotting a tiny shop, one that looked like a mini version of himself.  
Even if Mumbo didn't win the election, at least his dads had fun.

_Oh it's a long way forward, trust in me  
I'll give them shelter, like you've done for me  
And I know, I'm not alone, you'll be watching over us  
Until..._

An interveiw, and a passing conversation.  
"Iskall's Stress's number one supporter now! And from what I've heard, Ren's joined in as well."  
"Really? I wouldn't be surprised if he used his redstone skills to make another Grumbot"  
Something felt... Wrong.


End file.
